


take my heart

by vexed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, jisungs stuff starts going missing, this was meant to just be short and sweet ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexed/pseuds/vexed
Summary: when park jisungs stuff goes missing hes surprised when his upperclassman na jaemin admits it was him.





	take my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this just short and sweet so sorry if the pacing is shitty. please enjoy.

It's been a week since things of Jisungs have started going missing, he felt like he was losing it. First it was his favorite pencil that he _knew_ he set on his desk, but he looked out the window for one second and it was gone. Then it was his whole pencil bag, it was in his bag then it wasn't and he didn't understand what was happening. That's not everything that went missing, it was minuscule things too; his pens, highlighters, notebooks, and at one point even his milk carton at lunch. Chenle kept telling him he was nuts, and to be honest Jisung was starting to believe him.

Jisung huffed sliding into his desk and pulling out his things for art, eyes drifting to the door watching his classmates file in. Jisung wasn't sure how but he'd ended up in a art class that was mostly upperclassmen, luckily he had managed to make a friend in the class because of Chenle. Renjun apparently knew Chenle so when he realized who Jisung was he started talking to him in class, causing the three of them to grow closer. He let his gaze drift away from the door and out the window for a moment until he heard Renjun sit next to him.

Jisung turned his head to greet the boy, but stopped when he he realize his pencil case was gone, “what the fuck” he frantically lifted his bag, and checked under his desk for his missing case.

Renjun whipped his head around towards the younger, “hey watch your mouth”

He rubbed his face clearly upset, “sorry hyung, my pencil case is gone and I just bought it”

“Where did you last see it” he questioned, reaching over to peek inside Jisungs bag.

Jisung gripped his hair in frustration, “right here! I just set it here, this has been happening for a week!”

Renjuns eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before seeming to come to a realization. “Oh yeah, chenle told me about this.” renjun laughs, pulling a pencil from his bag for Jisung. “Chenle says you're crazy”

The younger groans laying his head on the table till the sound of renjuns laughs are no longer annoying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day when the weirdest thing happens, his upperclassman, his very pretty upperclassmen from art comes up to him.

He was already blushing by time Jaemin was in front of him holding a paper bag, “u-um hi, hyung?”

The boy, Jaemin, didn't speak only nervously looked around before shoving the bag in Jisungs hands and taking off. He watched in confusion as Jaemin run away. He stood there for a moment baffled before he carefully dared to peek inside the bag. Jisung gasped crouching on the floor opening the bag all the way to find all his things. 3 pencil bags, 2 notebooks, various pencils and pens, and on top a small sticky note with Jaemins writing. I'm sorry i drank your milk. He stood back up and looked around for Jaemin for a little while, but gave up after a while, he figured Jaemin had gone home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once arriving home he was greeted by his mom, “his sweetie, what's in the bag?”

“Uh” he stuttered, which was a good enough reason for his mom to snatch the bag away.

She gasped, tearing open the bag. “is this all your stuff you said went missing? Where did you find it?” she questioned, but before he could answer she pulled out a small wad of cash with another pink sticky note. “Money? Who is Jaemin?”

Jisung shuffled awkwardly, he didn't want to get Jaemin in any trouble but he didn't have a good excuse for his mom unfortunately. “Um well, from what I understand he took my things?”

Her eyes widened, “He stole your stuff?! I'm going to figure out how to call his mom”

Jisung rushed over to his mom holding onto her arm, “wait mom please dont, he gave me money and apologized isn't that enough?”

She stared at him unmoving making Jisung nervous, it seemed like she was trying to read his mind. “has my sweet son have a crush?”

Jisung feels his heart stutter in his chest, he didn't think he had a crush on Jaemin? Sure he admired the elder from afar but who didn't, Jaemin was far beyond stunning in his opinion, he was sure everyone felt that way. “W-what mom, no. I just don't want him to hate me, plus he gave me it back and money so why does it matter”

She laughed dryly, “i see right through you sung, dont worry im not gonna tell on him”

He stayed silent and watched her go back to whatever show she was watching with a smile planted on her face. Jisung huffed stomping up the stairs to his room. He flopped himself onto his bed, he did _not_ have a crush on _Na Jaemin_. If he had a crush on Jaemin hed just be like everyone else, not to mention it’d never be anything other than once sided pining because Jaemin could date whoever he wanted. Jisungs thoughts drifted completely to the pretty elder, more specifically that smile that always seemed to take his breath away. Okay, maybe Jisung did have a crush, but it was small and his mom definitely didn't need to know. No one needed to know.

So maybe his mom was reading his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently no one finding out he had a small crush on Jaemin was a lot easier said than done. Ever since his mom had said that his mind had been plagued with thoughts of Jaemin, he could barely take his eyes off the pretty boy. He had already finished his food and was watching Jaemin laugh, and push on his friend jeno, another upperclassmen Jisung knew. He stayed watching until Jaemin’s eyes met his, he smiled in Jisungs direction but he missed it being desperate to not be caught watching the elder. He could feel his ears burning, catching the attention of his friends.

Chenle smiled, “sungie why is your face red”

“It's not!” he defended, he knew it was a outright lie but he hoped maybe they would let it go. He should've known better, he's shit at hiding things and his friends are snoopy. They both stayed looking at Jisung with knowing smiles, “it's not! And if it is, its because its hot in here”

“It's cold” renjun stated bluntly, “so what are you blushing about that's over there”

Jisung was about to speak up when suddenly a carton of milk was placed on their table, he turned to look sputtering when he came eye to eye with na Jaemin.

The boy grinned, “it's pay back. I'm sorry about before, Jisung” the boys faced seemed to turn to a sorrow one, “i hope you can forgive me”

Jaemin’s eyes widened, and took a step back surprised when Jisung sprung out of his chair grabbing his shoulders. “I'm not mad at all, hyung!” Jisung took a step back after noticing the attention he'd gathered, “im not mad, so dont be upset with me please”

There it was, the noise that seemed to be taking over jisungs thoughts as of late.

 _Jaemin’s laugh_. It rung through jisungs ears blissfully, “why would I be upset with you, sweetie”

Jisung felt his face ignite there was no way of stopping it, _sweetie. Sweetie. Sweetie._ He couldn't even gather words to respond to Jaemin, he only managed to regretfully watch him walk back to his table. Jisung slammed down into his seat then burying his head in his hands groaning. _Why did he always have to be so awkward_ he thought to himself, he was always embarrassing himself like this.

Chenle noisily cleared his throat, “so what the hell did we just witness” renjun broke out laughing loudly, and chenle couldn't hold back his smile any longer. “Since when do you even know na Jaemin?” renjun questioned.

“Me making a fool of myself” Jisung sighed; he moved resting his head on his fist, “I can't believe i did that”

Renjun smacked his hand on the table, “don't tell me you have a crush on na Jaemin” he barely spoke through laughs.

“Shut up renjun!” Jisung squealed, throwing the unopened milk directly at his head.

The rest of lunch consisted of Jisung pouting and sneaking glances at Jaemin, what he didn't see was Jaemin doing the same. All while chenle and renjun whispered quietly in chinese together on the opposite side.

_Jisung was kinda starting to hate these lunches._

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few days of random slightly awkward conversations with jaemin, Jisung decided that today he would approach Jaemin about why he took his stuff. It was already the end of the day and he was sitting on the benches waiting to see Jaemin exit the school. He waits for a while, 15 minutes, 30, minutes, then finally after a hour Jaemin comes out the doors. Jisung, being the person he is, nearly forgets to say anything to Jaemin watching the boy in awe. Finally before he can get too far away he stutters out Jaemins name. The elder turns around confused for a moment before he notices Jisung, and walks back up the schools steps to where Jisung is sitting to join him. Jisung stares at his hands in his lap once Jaemin sat, trying to collect his thoughts.

Jaemin reaches over setting a hand on Jisungs knee, “did you need somethin, Jisung? Are you okay?”

Jisung snapped back to reality at he contact, “o-oh yeah! I was just uh wanting to ask you a question” he fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously, he didn't want to upset Jaemin but he had a right to know didn't he? “Why did you take my things?”

“Oh that”

Jisung shrugged, “Yeah, i just feel like i should get some explanation?”

Jaemin retracted his hand from Jisungs knee, “let's make a deal” Jisung furrows his eyebrows in confusion, making Jaemin grin. “If you hang out with me i'll get around to telling you, but i don't wanna embarrass myself just yet”

Jisung blinks surprised, “you want to hang out with me?”

“Yup” Jaemin grinned popping the p.

Jisung didn't really feel like this was actually happening. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep on the bench? Why would Jaemin want to hang out with him, Jaemin could hang out with anyone. He suddenly realized he wasn't answering Jaemin.

“Deal” he quickly chokes out.

“Awesome!” he claps his hands together, then standing. “lets hang out tomorrow after school?”

The younger nods and waves goodbye watching him walk down the steps towards the gate.

Jisung absentmindedly wonders if its safe for his his heart to be beating like this, then wondering if this is how he was going to feel every time Jaemin spoke to him.

_Maybe it would, but he didn't really mind if it meant being around Jaemin._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung was dressed better than usual, sat in a cafe, waiting for na Jaemin. Was this real life? He took a shaky breathe while wiping sweaty palms on his pants. He reached up and anxiously running his hands through his hair, he wanted to look good. Mostly Jisung was nervous about actually having to talk to Jaemin. They would be alone, which means no one would be there to save him if he started to get lost in what to say. Not to mention Jaemin in general made him flustered.

“Hey, sorry im a little late” Jaemin slid into the chair next to him rather than across. His eyes raked over him noting the slightly messy state of his hair, and he really didn't seem capable of looking away from the smear of lip gloss on the corner of his mouth. Cute. “you didn't order?”

Jisungs gazed shot back up to Jaemins eyes, “No, i wanted to wait for you Jaemin-hyung” with a sudden surge of confidence he reached out carefully wiping away the elders smudged gloss, the way his cheeks reddened not going unnoticed by Jisung. “You're lip gloss was smudged”

“Oh” it came out sounding breathy, admittedly throwing Jisung off. He hadn't expected any sort of reaction from him, but he recovered in light speed quick to change the topic, “ do you want me to order for you, sweetie?”

“I can pay!” Jisung squeaked.

Jaemin gave a hearty laugh, “no way, im the one who made you come out with me”

“But I wanted to come” Jisung mumbled quietly, but Jaemin was already making his way to the counter out of range to hear anything Jisung had to say.

Jaemin came back skillfully holding two drinks in one hand and a slice of cake in the other. He sat back in the seat next to Jisung, “I got us cake to share”

Sharing cake honestly made Jisung blush, and honestly Jaemin thought it might've been one of the cutest things he's seen. They sat in silence for a while, Jisung simply watching Jaemin take small bites from the cake.

In attempt to force him to join him, he held a fork full of cake in front of Jisungs mouth. “are you gonna just watch me eat, or will i have to feed you myself” Jisung opened his mouth to speak only to have the bite of cake forced on him, “good right?”

He nodded a smile making its way onto his face, “thank you for treating me, Jaemin-hyung” he let out a small sigh before continuing, “im sorry im not very good company”

Jaemin pouted slightly, “youre not bad company” he bumped their shoulders together, “its normal to not have a lot to say at first Jisung, so don't worry”

Jisung nodded smiling slightly, he had to admit even though Jaemin made him nervous he had a way of making the people around him comfortable. Maybe it was his naturally happy demeanor that made everyone relax. Actually maybe that's exactly what made Jaemin so popular, it would definitely make sense. Jaemins personality plus his looks made him the total package.

“What are you thinking about?”

He turned to Jaemin who was staring at him with a questioning look, “oh just that the cake is really good for a cafe” _you of course._ Jisung wonders what would happen if he had the guts to actually say what was on his mind. Would Jaemin freak out? Would he like what he Jisung was thinking?

“Hey, get out of your head and talk to me” the older was pouting and pushing the cake around, “you’re not even listening to me, how disrespectful”

Jisung panicked slightly, how does he tell him ‘sorry im really distracted by your general existence and I can't stop thinking about you. Not to mention im extremely nervous to have a conversation with you and mess it up somehow.’ “I-im sorry Jaemin-hyung, i'm listening now” he coughed clearing his throat before murmuring another apology.

“Jezz you don't have to make that face, it makes me feel guilty.” He laughs, shoving the cake in Jisung direction. “You’re so pouty”

He chuckles recalling how pouty the elder has been, “Says you”

Jaemin gapped smacking Jisungs arm, “whats that supposed to mean!”

“You've been pouting this whole time” Jisung smiled softly at him, “dont worry its cute”

He Took note it doesn't take much to shut Jaemin up, watching the honey haired boy quickly shrink. He smiled delighted with the response, Jaemin wasn't the only one who knew how to get the reactions out of people. The rest of the time at the cafe went well, conversation flowing smoothly, other than a few stutters when Jaemin would touch his arm, or hand. He was so touchy, it wasn’t something the younger was used to but he didn't mind at all.

The pair left together side by side, deciding to walk around town for a while. Hands brushing against each other as they went on. Finally Jaemin carefully grasped Jisungs hand, blushing slightly when the taller pushed to intertwine their fingers. Jisung was starting to wonder what type of hangout hed agreed to, but he was happy. Jaemin was grinning looking around, he would squeeze Jisungs hand every time he saw something that excited him. Which in turn made Jisungs heart pound in his chest.

Jisung looked down at the elder, “do you want me to walk you home Jaemin-hyung?”

Jaemin looked up at him, “you’d really walk me home?”

“Of course” he breathed, “you know as long as you still plan to go through with our deal” Jisung laughed watching Jaemin pout and tug on his arm.

“Do we really still have to do that?” Jaemin whined, “you’re gonna hate me”

Jisung snorted, “incase you forgot I do know that you stole my stuff, but here I am holding your hand and offering to walk you home”

Jaemin laughed and takes his hand away from Jisungs grip to face away from the boy. He coughed a bit, trying to get the courage to give Jisung his explanation. “So uh” he flipped around not making eye contact, “my first mistake was taking advice from jeno, that was stupid of me”

Jisung laughed, he didn't know jeno very well but he didn't remember once coming to the art room to find the boy nearly covered head to toe in paint and his only explanation was ‘I dropped some paint’. “Yea he seems kinda like a bit of a airhead”

Jaemin smacked him on the arm, “hey that's my best friend you're talking about, and that's how I know you're right” Jisung grinned, happy that him and Jaemin were able to joke around comfortably. “Anyway, the taking stuff was his idea.” Jaemin stared at his feet refusing to look at Jisung, “I kinda told him I had a little crush on you, and I don't know even know. It made sense at the time that it'd get your attention, but then I really thought about it and realized it made no sense so that's why I gave it back”

Jisungs mind was whirling, Jaemin had a crush on him since the start of this? Not to mention the fact that jaemin was trying to get his attention was crazy, he's always had his attention. Jisung could hear his heart beat in his ears as he reached out for Jaemins hand again, “I like you too” he murmured quietly.

Jaemin frowned, “What was that? I can't hear you”

He pulled Jaemin closer leaning down closer to him, “I said I like you, Jaemin”

“I know I heard you the first time, but this is the out come I was hoping for” the boy smirked, Jaemins hand came up to grab the back of Jisungs neck to pull him down to his level. “Can I kiss you Jisung”

Jisungs hands grappled at the sides of Jaemins sweatshirt murmuring a quiet _“yeah”_ before meeting Jaemin the rest of the way pressing their lips together. Jaemin’s lips are covered in that sticky lip gloss, but if anything Jisung likes it. He likes it so much, he likes Jaemin so much. Jaemins fingers grab at the ends of his hair as he tilts his head to the side pressing harder against him. Jisung reacted quickly wrapped arms completely around Jaemin forcing him to move his arms around his neck, leaving no space between them. He felt like he couldn't breathe, but he figured if he passed out it would have all been worth it. Lips in sync, Jaemin,s hands tangled in his hair, forced him to eventually pull away with a slight gasp for air when Jaemins teeth grazed his lip.

“Okay” Jisung breathed, he looked at Jaemin as the boy slowly opened his eyes. “Jaemin”

Jaemin breathlessly chuckled, “Dont think im not noticing you already dropped the hyung off my name, brat” Jisung gave a small kiss on Jaemins forehead, making the older blush. “Will you still walk me home?”

“Of course, Jaemin.” they smiled at each other sill dazed, “you can walk me next” he chuckled.

“You've got a deal”

**Author's Note:**

> have questions? ask them [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/softjaem)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
